Hitoshi Konoe
was the vice president of Momonozono Academy's Student Council. He was close friends with the student body president Tenma Hase, who saved him from jumping off a bridge. Konoe was willing to go to great lengths for Tenma. He later decided to change himself and become a better person. Biography Early life Konoe began attending Momonozono Academy in primary school. He was bullied often by his classmates, due to being "sickly" and "short". In middle school, Konoe decided to end his life by jumping off a bridge. Tenma Hase saved him, so he resolved to continue living. From then on, Tenma stopped everyone from bullying Konoe.Chapter 36, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 High school By high school, Konoe had became Tenma's vice president on Momonozono's Student Council. He was overly stern with the other members and claimed that they could all be "easily replaced."Chapter 33, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Eitoku hunts ]] One night, Konoe and other council members were patrolling the streets when they found Oto Edogawa being attacked. Once they ran off, Honda questioned what they should do upon seeing her Eitoku uniform. Konoe chastised him for his line of thinking. They then brought Oto to a hospital where Konoe called Tenma. He arrived soon.Chapter 34, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 That night, Konoe took Oto to work at Tenma's request. He asked her several times when she would be transferring to Momonozono, as well as advising her to quit her job as it was an "embarrassment to President Hase." After dropping her off, Konoe stayed behind to spy on her talking to Haruto Kaguragi.Chapter 35, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He waited for her to get off work. Konoe talked about his admiration for Tenma and questioned her about meeting Haruto "secretly." He then warned her "not to do anything that might be misconstrued."Chapter 36, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, Konoe sent a uniform to Oto. That afternoon, her attackers went to Konoe for their payment. They asked him if he wanted them to continue the "Eitoku hunting," but he told them to "lay off for now." He spotted Oto watching him. Konoe asked her about her transfer, which she told him she had decided against.Chapter 38, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Before leaving, he told her that she was "not suitable" for Tenma. Konoe went to meet with Tenma and headed to his house, where Oto was waiting. Oto accused Konoe of being the mastermind behind the attacks. Tenma trusted Konoe and believed she was misunderstanding, causing Oto to leave in tears.Chapter 39, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 In Tenma's car, they happened upon Haruto and Oto. Konoe insinuated that it was "planned."Chapter 40, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 An argument raged on until Oto asked everyone to leave. Back in the car, Tenma asked Konoe if he was involved in the attacks and he lied.Chapter 41, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Tenma vs. Haruto Several days later, Konoe learned that Tenma was planning to compete against Haruto at the "Manly Man Festival." He told Oto about his intentions to announce the news online and to the media, so everyone could "witness Kaguragi's and Eitoku's humiliating defeat."Chapter 43, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto begged him not to do it, though this only angered Konoe. He saw her actions as attempts to protect Haruto, while he believed she should have been on Tenma's side.Chapter 44, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Konoe's plan worked as the stadium was full of students from both schools on the day of the competition. The festival was also broadcast live on television. When Haruto saw Konoe there, he promised him that he would "kick his butt" afterwards. Konoe was skeptical about his chances, firmly believing in Tenma. He told him "If you're still able to stand once it's over that is."Chapter 45, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After Tenma won the first round, Konoe shed tears of joy. He said to himself, "Momonozono's and President Hase's victory is almost within reach."Chapter 46, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Once Tenma lost the second round, Konoe rushed to his side to see if he was okay. Upon seeing Haruto next to him, Konoe told him to stop "pestering" Tenma and expressed his confidence that he would do well in the final round. Tenma suddenly interrupted Konoe with a punch, having found out earlier that he lied about the Eitoku attacks. He tried to defend himself, but Tenma only told him "Don't ever show your face in front of me again."Chapter 47, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After the end of the contest, he made a final payment to his associates, who wanted to continue the arrangement. Konoe wanted to end it and accidentally insulted them in the process.Chapter 48, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The three guys then proceeded to beat him to within an inch of his life.Chapter 49, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Reforming himself ]] He was taken to the same hospital as Tenma. A few days later, he ran into Oto who confirmed that Tenma was unable to move his right hand. Konoe felt responsible since it was his former associates that had hurt Tenma. Konoe then told her that he would "go away." He walked up to the roof, where he attempted to jump. Oto stopped him by saying "Tenma will think it's his fault." A few minutes later, Tenma came up to the roof and Konoe apologized to him. Tenma decided to "believe in him one more time."Chapter 53, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After Tenma was released from the hospital, Konoe stayed with him and Oto at Tenma's Kyoto house. He later attempted to cheer up Tenma by getting a tree for Christmas. On New Years', he went to Tokyo with Tenma who was proposing a partnership between Eitoku and Momonozono. Konoe took responsibility for the attacks and apologized to the Correct 5.Chapter 54, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 In January, Tenma had surgery on his right arm. Konoe was anxious about the outcome and promised Oto that he would "change his ways and be a good person."Chapter 54, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Six months later, he and Tenma were finally able to return to Tokyo. Konoe was excited about their return and commented that "the other council members really stepped up." He continued to help Tenma with his physical therapy.Chapter 55, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Konoe later helped organize the joint summer school between Eitoku and Momonozono. He was surprised when Oto came since she had previously said she was not going.Chapter 56, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The first night, Oto and Haruto were stranded in the ocean. They were rescued by Tenma and Airi Maya, and brought back to the resort.Chapter 58, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A day after Oto left, Konoe and Tenma were left alone with Airi. She said something hurtful to Tenma about Oto. Konoe was angry but Tenma let it go.Chapter 62, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A couple days later, they returned to Tokyo. Konoe was relieved that the summer school was over, feeling that he could "finally relax." He then noticed Airi, who was there to apologize to Tenma. Her nose began bleeding. Tenma held her head up, while Konoe found a bench for her to lie on. He then went to get medical personnel.Chapter 67, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A few days later, Tenma was noticeably distracted during a council meeting and excused himself. Konoe followed him to make sure he was alright, asking him if something had happened with Oto. Tenma confirmed as much, before confiding that she had chosen a "new path" with someone else.Chapter 78, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, when Tenma announced he was going to transfer to Momonozono's sister school in Los Angeles, Konoe decided to go with him. Knowing Tenma would object, Konoe surprised him at the airport.Chapter 80, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Life in Los Angeles Konoe quickly adapted to his new life in Los Angeles, becoming "fit and healthy" in the process. He sent a video to Oto from Momonozono's barbecue with another local school. In the video, Konoe and Tenma asked her to come visit them sometime.Chapter 93, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The two were shocked, but excited, when she arrived there the next day. Konoe later asked her if something had happened to her in Japan, though she only answered "nothing."Chapter 94, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 They then took her to a restaurant, where Tenma received a call about a "suspicious person on school grounds." After locating Haruto, Konoe and Tenma went back to school. Konoe was unsure about leaving Oto, asking Tenma "But Edo flew all this way, are you sure?" He assured Konoe that he trusted Haruto.Chapter 95, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, Tenma and Konoe gave the Correct 5 and Oto a tour of their school.Chapter 97, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 During the tour, Konoe served as the referee when Tenma teamed with Haruto for a basketball match against Sugimaru Eibi and Issa Narumiya.Chapter 98, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, they all went to Tsubaki Domyoji's house. Oto asked Konoe if their casual dress was okay and he replied "They don't care about such matters."Chapter 101, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 During the party, Tsubaki mentioned the first time she met Tenma that he looked "so sad" that she "figured it was all about a girl." Konoe tried to stop her but was too late. Tenma was not bothered since he was now okay with everything. Later that night, Konoe and Tenma said goodbye to everyone at the airport.Chapter 102, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Some days later, Konoe was helping Tenma prepare for Momonozono's new branch in San Francisco. He speculated about the weather for the opening day, though Tenma replied "It's only natural that both rainy days and sunny days exist."Chapter 111, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Physical appearance Konoe was short and of a thin build, which made him the target of several bullies during his early childhood. His hair was long enough to cover his ears and was well kept. He had an oval-shaped face with a straight, thin nose and almond-shaped eyes. His eyes occasionally had a glassy look to them whenever he was thinking over his obsession. After he reformed himself, he had a softer look and vibe around him. He later became "fit and healthy" while living in Los Angeles. Personality and traits As a child he was sickly and short, making him a target for bullies. When Tenma saved him, Konoe began focusing obsessively on repaying him. He became Tenma's vice president and was extremely strict with the other members. All of his actions were to help Tenma's image from the Eitoku hunts to forcing Honda to quit the council. Once Tenma learned what Konoe had been doing, he realized that his actions were wrong. Konoe later decided to reform himself into a good person. He became much more open and happy, and remained a loyal friend to Tenma. Behind the scenes as Konoe]] *Konoe first appears in chapter thirty-three of Boys Over Flowers Season 2. *Riku Kashima portrays Konoe in Hana Nochi Hare (2018).http://news.nicovideo.jp/watch/nw3359419 (Japanese) His given name uses the same kanji but is read as "Jin". Being a minor antagonist, he is shown early on to establish his presence in the drama. Like in the manga, he perpetrates the attacks on Eitoku for Tenma. Konoe is later remorseful about his actions. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Momonozono Academy students Category:Tokyo residents Category:Los Angeles residents